


Two Hearts

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Poetry, contrasting pov, extremely amateur I should add, post vol7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Two hearts, drawn together.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a poem before, but I was told this wasn't actually terrible, so here it is 🙂

I have a heart  
A heart that waits  
A heart that has waited forever for you

Didn't know I was waiting  
Thought I was living  
Doing my duty, honouring my uniform

My heart knew  
When you fell at my feet  
But we had a hard road to travel  
Stumbling— almost falling, never to rise

My heart did not waver  
When you were unsure  
Fearing the damage was done  
It knew, better than I  
This was not the end

For while your heart beats  
Mine is destined to follow  
It cannot rest

My heart had forgotten love  
If indeed, it ever knew  
I could nurture, protect  
But there was no other kind of love  
Not for me

Your heart spoke to mine  
With a rusty voice, mine answered  
It had forgotten the words  
Could not sing the song

You taught me

Until the day our hearts lost their way  
An arrhythmic beat  
Faltering

My heart knew how to break  
As I had broken yours  
No expectation of recovery  
Cohesion shattered

  
Clover Qrow  
The rhythm was restored  
A melody rediscovered  
Emotional synergy  
Two hearts beat  
Together


End file.
